Desire
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: All I want to feel is your skin ... Our bodies know how to make sweet music ... I want you and only you ... Your touch is the only one I crave and sets my very being aflame ... Your lips are oh-so lovely. Oh how I wish that they'd ... I'm all yours tonight and you're mine ... Take me and never let me go! Oh Seiya! I love you ... And more ...
1. Go Round

**Disclaimer:** **For the thousandth time, I don't own Sailor Moon! I've been saying this for damn near 6 years now! It all belongs to Naoko (sadly, though she can keep Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, and anyone else I don't like if I did own SM).**

 **AN:** _ **This fic was inspired by two separate conversations with and Mishievous that sparked my brain into overdrive. Hope that they get a kick out of this or whatever when they read it.**_

 _ **This took**_ **a lot** _ **outta me compared to**_ **Interruptions** _ **so be nice. No rude comments or you'll be blocked.**_

 _A moan wretched itself from deep inside my throat as my lover took the time to drink from my love haven._

 _I tangled my hands deep within his dark locks, trying to keep a hold on the way he was making me feel._

 _His tongue started to write out songs, poems across my clit and lips. My back arched off of the bed, one of my hands relinquishing the death grip I had on his hair to grasp onto the silk sheets beneath me._

 _I know that I shouldn't feel this way. I know that I'm not supposed to be allowing him to touch me in ways that I've never been touched before, but I can't help it._

 _All I want to do is drown in him, just as I do whenever he looks into my eyes and give me that smile that he reserves only for me._

 _I shouldn't have came tonight to meet him at this hotel room, but I couldn't resist. He draws me in like a moth to a flame. I'll always be hopelessly loss when it comes to him._

 _A scream tore itself from the back of my throat when he thrust his tongue deep inside my womb._

 _I don't want this feeling to stop at all. I want it to burn me from the inside out. I wanted it to consume as much as my lover currently was, until …_

" _Do you want me to stop?" he asked me after withdrawing himself from between my legs, much to my disappointment._

" _No …" I croaked out, yanking him towards me for a kiss. "Never stop …"_

 _He brought himself on top of me, still hungrily claiming my lips with such a fierce passion that had me clinging onto his shoulders even more. "I never planned to …" he whispered to me, his dark blue eyes darkening to almost a abyss of ardent desire._

 _I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me so that there wasn't any more between us. Just us, skin-to-skin, chest-to-chest, breathing each other in, our sweat mixing sweetly together … I never want this to stop._

 _My lover aligned himself with my core_ _before he thrust_ _in with a loud groan while I gasped and arched my back at being filled._

" _Oh, Seiya …" I moaned, moving in sync with him and smoothed my hands down to his ass to push him against me._

" _Odango …"_

 _There was nothing nor anyone here to interrupt our time together as we continued our passionate dance._

 _We were just lost in each other …_

 _His talented, soft hands caressing my breasts and sides in tender caresses._

 _His kissable mouth that is known for its allure of emitting the wonderful sound of music, was currently uttering sweet nothings into my ears and leaving kisses all across my neck and breasts._

 _His teeth gave me all sorts of marks that I'd have to hide while in school, but didn't really care about for they symbolized my union with him._

 _Our voices were the only ones echoing off the walls as our moans, groans, shouts, and grunts filled the room as our symphony for this moment._

" _Oh Goddess, Seiya … " I cried when he hit a particular spot inside of me while clamping down on my neck. "It's ok to let go."_

 _He smirked at me, eyes sparkling with the playful spark that I fell in love with. "I … don't thi-NK! You can h-handle … th-th-THAT!" groaned Seiya into my neck and purred when I raked my fingers through his hair. His thrusts began to pick up slightly as his control started to falter._

" _For the lo-lo-LOVE of … Goddess! Fa-faster ~," I demanded, taking time to wrap myself around him some more after he thrust even deeper inside of me. "I'll be o-okay! Just let go al-alREADY!"_

 _Seiya let out a breathless chuckle before he started driving into me even more than before._

 _I screamed his name repeatedly, digging my nails into his back and pressing the heels of my feet into his tight, squeezable buttocks._

 _Then suddenly, our positions flipped to my surprise – I rested on top of him while he lie beneath me with a smirk etched across his handsome face._

 _I took his hands into mine, interlacing them together as I started to gyrate above him. Trailing his hands up and down my sides before resting them on my breasts, holding them there._

" _Oh, Seiya! Yes, yes, oh … I'm so … FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he fondled my breasts._

 _Oh, I was so, so close; so very close that all I wanted to do was scream to the galaxy._

 _Placing my hands atop Seiya's abs, I moaned out, "So g-good_

… _I'm s-s-HA … c-close! I'mma cum again … Oh, Se-GODDESS!"_

" _I'm almost there too, Odan – oh fuck!" he hissed, sitting up to lavish attention on my neck and breasts once more with his mouth._

 _I'm so, so,_ _ **so**_ _close! I can't … Oh my Goddess! This position is so good!_

 _Digging my nails into his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist once more, I claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. "I-I love you … I really t-tru … TRULY do l-lo-lah … LOVE YOU!" I sobbed into the passionate dance our lips were caught in._

" _I love you t-t-too, Odango. I'll always lov- Usagi!"_

 _My world started to shake after that. My body quivering all over at his words and my impending climax. "I love you so much, Sei – I can't imagine myself without y-you! All I w-w-WANT is you! Only y-y-yo …"_

" _Usagi-chan, get up already!"_

" _Usagi-chan, it's lunchtime! Let's go!"_

" _USAGI~."_

Usagi Tsukino shot up in her seat at school with a shriek, gathering the attention of almost everyone in the room. "Huh? What? When? Where? It's lunch?" she mumbled incoherently, eyes looking around frantically – searching for those who dared to interrupt her dream.

Makoto smiled sheepishly at her shorter friend. "We're about to head off to the courtyard for lunch. You were so deeply asleep that you've missed most of class, " she uttered out, something about how she kept on looking away from her just about set off the blonde youth in a way.

Wiping drool from her face, Usagi grabbed her lunch bag and chirped, "If that was all you guys wanted, you could've just had Seiya pinch me or whatever."

Minako gave her an odd look, accompanied by a smirk. "We did, but you sort of scared him off when you smacked him a bit."

The moon princess's eyes widened in horror with a gasp, "I smacked him?! Why did I do that?"

Makoto blushed, fiddling with her bag. "We don't know, but whatever the reason was – it left him blushing …"

Minako piped in with a giggle, "Yaten-kun laughing his head off …"

"And Taiki-san giggling and giving him looks for the rest of the period. Seiya-san looked like a tomato by the time they'd left for lunch, " added an equally blushing Ami, looking everywhere but at Usagi.

However, luckily for them, their friend didn't notice as a concerned look came across her face. "I need to go and apologize to him for my behavior. I didn't know that I would be that reckless towards him while asleep; I was just so tired, " she mused to herself, making her way to the door.

"Don't worry about it! I think he enjoyed it a bit, especially when you sort of grop-," Minako's slip up is prevented when their brunette friend nudged her in the ribs.

"I'm sure that he'll understand, Usagi-chan. Seiya-san isn't one to hold grudges, "reassured a still-blushing blue-haired genius, a hand now upon her burning face.

Usagi nodded, face still showing worry for her male friend and said, "Okay! Now let's go find them and eat!"

"Go ahead of us! We'll be right behind you! Minako-chan wants to talk about some stuff that you don't really want to hear about!" called Makoto, forcing a smile.

The petite blonde eyed the three suspiciously before her stomach growled, then she made a quick exit out of the room.

"Did you really have to bring up how she groped Seiya-san's ass, almost brought his hand to her breasts, and moaned his name during her nap, Minako-chan? You almost started unnecessary drama! You know how everyone else is if they hear stuff like that!" scolded the aspiring doctor quietly, swatting at the volleyball player with her bag.

Minako huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry! It was too tempting to tell her! Did you see Seiya -san's face during the whole thing?! It was priceless!"

The garden club student pleaded, "We know; we were there. But please keep quiet about all of this. Seiya-san probably is already feeling awkward about it."

Minako rolled her eyes, waving a hand dismissively. "I know, I know … Now it's time for me to figure out how to do something like that with Yaten-kun so that he'll be mine!" she squealed, getting heart eyes. "I'd better work on building up my sexual tension with him now after how Seiya-san responded to Usagi-chan!"

The Senshi of Venus shrieked, "I swear on everything that is holy that Yaten-kun shall be mine! Even if I have to make him jealous by kissing some dogs!" She fist-pumped, eyes shimmering with determination.

Her other two friends let out sighs of exasperation as Ami took the time to correct her once more, "You mean by 'frogs', Minako-chan; 'frogs'."

Minako snorted, flipping her hair and waving her hand in dismissal once again. "Toads, cats, chickens, turtles, and even hamsters – doesn't really matter. Now let's go! I'm starved and my Yaten-kun's probably missing me right now!" She dashes out of the room with a cry. "Oh, Yaten-kun! I'm coming for you, my love! Take me into your sexy arms!"

Makoto shook her head, along with Ami at her friend's antics. "What are we going to do with her?" she sighed with a slight giggle.

"I don't know, but we'd better catch up to them before Minako-chan does anything crazy, " replied Ami as they made their way out of the classroom.

"Just like how you have "Ami 💙💜 Kou Taiki' written all over your book nowadays, right?" teased Makoto, giggling at her friend's cute expression.


	2. I'mma Make You Scream

**AN:** _ **This is half of my offering to those who balled … a lot over my latest O &A update. This is basically a truce before the storm hits in the aforementioned fic, so enjoy. **_____

" _Oh goddess!" I screamed into the pillow as my lover plowed into me from behind._

 _This feels so good!_

 _My backside slammed repeatedly against his hips in a frantic act of mating. Our breaths coming out heavily as we continued our intense dance together._

 _He trailed kisses, licks, and bites up and down my back._

 _Our sweat and our juices mixed deliciously together._

 _Moans wretched themselves from my throat, growing in decibels as I neared my peak. The sound of our skins smacking against each other added even more to the erotic nature of our fornication._

" _We really s-shouldn't be … Goddess! Right there!" I gasped when he started hitting another spot inside of me once he pushed me even more into the mattress._

 _He breathlessly chuckled and gave the side of my neck a kiss. "Mmm … Odango … So tight …" he muttered into my neck, giving it a brief bite._

 _Seiya playfully tugged on one of my pigtails in his grasp. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as he increased the strength of his thrusts._

" _Ahh … so close … I'm gonna … Sei … oh Godde … faster!" I whined, feeling his free hand on my pink-tinged buttocks in loving caresses._

 _He growled deep with his throat, "I'm almost … coming soon … you feel so, so good around me and … fuck, fuck, damn!"_

 _My breathing started to get deeper, my moans a bit pitcher, my skin more splotchy, and my eyes were now rolling to the back of my head as I ground back into Seiya's powerful thrusts to reach my peak._

" _Sei-ei-ya! I'm not sure if I c-c-can keep this – AH!" I let out a sudden shriek when he plunged into my bottom. My grip on the sheets tightened to the point my knuckles were white and I almost tore them to shreds._

 _This is an entirely new feeling to me and I loved it! I was screaming at the top of my lungs at this new sensation coming over me._

 _With a few more grunts/groans and powerful, deep thrusts, I came very hard all over Seiya's shaft; a piercing scream of his name radiating throughout the room as he joined me with his cries of intense satisfaction._

 _I fell limp on the bed with him slightly falling onto my back. Our heavy breathing being the only sound in the room now._

 _After catching my breath a bit, I giggled deliriously as he kissed one of my shoulder blades._

" _Mmm … what's so funny, Odango?" he breathed onto my left shoulder blade, shifting slightly behind me._

 _Delicious friction from that action inside of me sent a slight groan from my lips._

 _A chuckle sounded from behind me._

 _I tilted my head slightly to give him a dirty look, which he quickly wiped away by giving me a kiss._

" _Hmm … strawberry chap stick still on your lips. For me?" Seiya teased, kissing my cheek and laid his head on my shoulder._

 _I smirked at him. "Maybe, maybe not … But how about I reward you for your hard work?" I cooed, nuzzling his nose with mine._

 _Seiya cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh really? And how do you suppose you reward me with?"_

 _I clenched my muscles a bit, enjoying the groan that he emitted from that action. "How about with that?" I purred._

 _He leered at me, before flipping me over onto my back and claiming my lips in a heated embrace._

 _Mmm … I'll never get tired of …_

" _Usagi-chan! Wake up already!"_

 _Umm … but I want to feel Seiya's hands all over my body, especially with his fingers currently strumming on my clit._

 _I groaned as I gyrated my hips into his touch, still making out with him._

" _USAGI! WOULD YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP ALREADY!"_

Usagi jolted awake with a small wail at having been rudely awakened by Rei shouting inside her ear.

She glared at the young miko, who simply scowled at her friend.

"What was that for?!" squeaked the drowsy blonde.

Her only answer was a cry of: "Would you stop taking a nap already?! We have some studying to do, Usagi!"

Usagi sniffed, crossing her arms with a pout. "What if I don't want to? I hate studying; studying is evil to pretty girls like me, " she sniffed again before …

 _THWACK_

"Now back to studying!"

"Ow! That hurt, Rei-chan! Why you got to be so mean?!" whined Usagi, turning teary eyes onto her friend.

Rei sneered, "I wouldn't have to do that if you'd actually study as much as you nap!"

"It ain't my fault that studying is boring!"

"That's because you're lazy and don't know how to …"

The 3 other Inner Senshi looked at each other as Rei and Usagi's bickering escalated.

"Did you guys see her gyrating against one of Rei-chan's pillows?" whispered a slightly blushing Makoto, eyeing their odango-haired friend from the corner of her eye.

Minako snickered, "Yes, we did! It's hard to miss something like that when she's moaning to herself in the middle of our study session!"

The bow-headed blonde suddenly got hearts within her eyes, clasping her hands together. "I wish that I had dry dreams like that about Yaten-kun! Then my life would be complete!" she gushed to herself. "Though if he has them of me, then all I have to do is push him, and then he and I will be fu-."

"Minako-chan!" squealed a flustered Ami, face entirely red from her boisterous friend's bold exclamations.

Minako frowned. "What?"

The brunette smiled sheepishly, "You do realize you said 'dry dream' instead of 'wet dream', right?"

Minako snorted and waved a hand. "Whatever, you guys know what I meant."

"Mako-chan~! Do you have any more brownies?! I'm starved!" was the shrill whine from a pouting Usagi.

Rei flicked her nose. "As if you need brownies! You haven't studied today! And brownies only make you fat!" snarled the dark-haired miko, sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

The moon princess returned the gesture, "You are so mean to me, Rei-chan! You're just jealous!"

"Jealous of what? You being fat?!"

"I am not fat! I'm perfectly normal for a pretty girl my age!"

"More like you're the size of a panda bear!"

"'A panda bear'?! I am not _that_ big!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TO~!"

"ARE NOT, MEANIE~!"

Ami and Makoto shook their heads at the childish, but normal exchange while Minako simply just tuned them out. Her mind filled with images of doing rather … erotic things with a certain silver-haired idol that'll go against his "no sweat" rule.

 _ **Don't forget this is the calm before the storm in O &A. **_😏 _**Enjoy it while you can! Thanks for reading and your endless support!**_

 _ **Love you all,**_

 _ **Raku**_ __ __ __ __


	3. Wet The Bed

_He slid his talented hands across my heated skin._

 _I arched into his touch when one of them cupped my breast and heard a giggle from him._

" _Stop teasing me!" I breathed huskily, wanting nothing more than to quit this game and have my way with him already but he …_

" _Oh, but, Odango, you said that you wanted me to strum you up like my guitar and I did, so …" he paused to kiss the dip in my back and squeeze my buttocks with his firm hands, " You can hold still and allow me to have my way with you, or I'll stop our little game and we both go home."_

 _I squirmed as best as I could in my restraints to feel more of his touch on my enflamed body, but he had other plans._

 _Seiya tsk'ed at my behavior, giving one of my butt cheeks a smack that had me gasping and wanting more._

" _My, my, Odango, seems like you don't want it enough to hold still tonight. Such as shame … I had a surprise for you, but you really didn't want it so it's time for us to go home, " he piped up and moved away from my body._

 _I let out a squeal of protest at being denied what I wanted. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of him getting dressed again._

 _I pouted and pitiful whimpers echoed from my throat at how cruel this man was being to me._

 _Somewhere inside the room, the sound of the door opening and closing reached my ears._

 _Did he seriously just leave me here?! All alone, naked, and wanting! You don't leave a pretty girl like myself like that; it's insanity to do so!_

 _After a few minutes of not hearing any more movement that indicated that Seiya was still around, I dropped my head down on the bed._

 _How could he leave me? Especially on our one year anniversary of doing this. I thought he liked me …_

 _Tears welled up within my eyes as I sniffled to myself, feeling ashamed of myself for being so needy and not listening to his directions._

 _I was about to finally break down at the thought that he and I probably won't even be friends after this when something cold pressed up against my spine._

 _I shivered away from the ice cold material being traced along my spine._

" _Se-Seiya?" I moaned between shivers as whoever teased my skin with ice._

 _I got my answer when a familiar pair of unnaturally soft lips claimed mine in a heated kiss. I almost sobbed with relief that he didn't actually leave me here._

 _He pulled away after a few seconds, causing me to whimper at the lost of contact._

" _Patience, Odango, your surprise will come soon enough, " he purred into my ear, giving it a nibble._

 _Then Seiya withdrawn himself from my body and once again ran a ice cube down my back._

" _Could you not tease me already?" I whined, just wanting him to thrust into me already after so many weeks of us being apart._

 _Another giggle sounded from him as he used the ice cube to trail across one of my nipples, instantly earning a yelp from me._

" _Now what is the fun in actually giving you what you wanted, Odango? Foreplay makes the body much more fonder, " he teased, his mouth circling around the nipple after he withdrew the ice cube from it to trail it across my other nipple._

 _I gasped and ground my hips against the bed to relieve some pressure._

 _My lover let go of my nipple to hum, "No moving, Tsukidango, or I'll definitely stop this time."_

" _But I can't take it anymore! It's been weeks since we've been so busy with our lives lately! All I want to do is fuck you throughout our break! Is it a crime to want to be fucked repeatedly to the point I can't walk for the rest of the month?" I shrieked at him, giving him a glare from underneath my blindfold._

 _He paused what he was doing, taking in everything that I just said._

 _A few minutes passed before he pressed himself against my body. "So does that mean you want to have your surprise now?" he prompted me, his hands kneading at my breasts._

" _Ye-yes, just … mmhmm … do it already …"_

 _His hands disappeared from my breasts and I felt the bed shift as he climbed off._

 _I squirmed around impatiently, waiting for him to give me what we both have been craving for weeks now._

 _Time ticked by slowly as I tried my best not to nudge my blindfold off and yell at my lover to hurry up when a even colder sensation brushed against my lower lips._

 _I shuddered and sobbed with need as I tried to ease away from the frozen object teasing my cunt._

" _Se-Se-Seiiiiyyyyyaaaaa … wh-wh-what is thhaaaattttt?" I questioned through my pants and chattering teeth._

 _Seiya kissed one of my butt cheeks and answered, "It's your surprise. I wanted to try something new with you today after I've read about it in a magazine."_

" _Bu-but wha-what is IT?" I groaned, slightly rocking my hips against the object._

 _It disappeared from my heated core, earning a whine from me at losing that delicious sensation._

 _I opened my mouth to curse him for still teasing me when a frozen cylinder-shaped object was shoved into my mouth, leaking a delicious watermelon juice that had me suckling at the popsicle._

 _Then Seiya took it out of my mouth with a chuckle. "Ah, ah, ah, Odango. You're not meant to eat it!" he exclaimed in amusement._

 _I frowned at his statement, wondering why he had a popsicle if it wasn't meant to be eaten when …_

" _OH FUCK!" I screamed, clenching onto my restraints at having the frozen treat deep inside my cunt._

 _Seiya kissed my neck. "Mmm, you feel so tight, Odango."_

 _I panted and sobbed as my internal muscles clenched tightly in pleasure at the popsicle inside of me. "Wh-wh-why d-d-did yo-you do thaaaatttt?" I managed out, shudders up and down my back._

 _Seiya brought his lips to my ear. "Because I want to see you fuck yourself on this delicious treat that I so graciously brought for you, " he emphasized his dirty talk by trailing his tongue along the shell of my ear and tugged at my earlobe with his teeth._

" _Now fuck the popsicle as if it were me, Odango, " he commanded in a purr._

 _Who was I to disobey that order when he spoke like that?_

 _I sobbed as he thrust it deeper into my cunt. My hips started rocking back and forth against the object as if it were Seiya's dick inside of me._

 _It felt so amazing that I almost came right then._

" _Oh fuck! Seiya, fuck me! Goddess!"_

 _He gave my ass a few good smacks. "Watching you fuck this is turning me on. I'm so tempted to take its place inside of your tight cunt, " Seiya groaned, still thrusting the melting popsicle in and out of me._

" _Do-do-don't STOP! OH GODDESS! I'MMA CUM!" I screeched, feeling his tongue and teeth grazing across my clit._

 _One really deep thrust and a suckle of my clit had me falling off the edge. My mouth open in a silent scream when …_

 _ **RING!**_

 _ **RING!**_

 _ **RING!**_

 _ **RING!**_

"Huh?!" Usagi lifted up her head from its lying position on the tiles surrounding her bathtub.

 _ **RING!**_

 _ **RING!**_

 _ **RING!**_

 _ **RING!**_

Her pretty face scrunched up into a scowl as her mind started to clear from its drowsy state.

The young blonde looked around for her phone before spotting it by her clothes on the floor.

Withdrawing her right hand from its place between her legs (she flushed at the realization of what she was doing subconsciously), Usagi reached down to grasp her phone and slid the 'Answer' button.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Odango, would you like to meet me for some lunch? I have the rest of the day off!"_

Usagi blushed heavily at hearing the star of her latest fantasy on the other end. Her heartbeat started to get heavier as she recalled what she just dreamt.

" _Umm, Odango? Are you still there?"_

The blonde beauty snapped out of her daze with a yelp at hearing Seiya's voice again and replied, "Oh yes! I'm still here! I'm just soaking in bath, is all!"

A pregnant pause followed after that statement.

Usagi frowned as she could've sworn she'd heard a cough and his bandmates cackling in the background.

"Seiya?"

" _Uh, I almost choked on some of my water while swallowing, is all. But would you like to go out with me for the rest of the day?"_

She thought about it for a bit, trying to recall whether or not she and the girls had any plans that day but none came to mind.

Cracking a soft, but shy smile, Usagi gave him her answer, "Yes, I'd love to hang out with you today, Seiya."

" _Really?"_ was his exclamation from the other end of the line.

The laughter in the background got louder as Usagi herself flushed once more and giggled.

"Yes, Seiya, I do. Where do you want to meet?"

" _We'll meet at Ichi-no-Hashi park. Wear something comfortable."_

Usagi opened her mouth to ask him what they were doing, but was met by the sound of the phone being hung up.

Rolling her eyes and snarling, the blonde youth screeched, "Stupid Seiya!"


	4. Sit Me On Your Throne

**AN:** **Be happy with this because I had all sorts of heart attacks trying to write out the whole entire 'she's giving him a blowjob' part.**

 _I rode his face like a horse, enjoying how his tongue and fingers plunged themselves into my cunt._

 _I continued bobbing my head up and down his length, glad that I wore lipstick that day._

 _He gave a smack to my ass when I took his length even deeper into my mouth, fondling his balls and shaft with my hands._

 _I'll never get tired of pleasuring him like this, even though my jaw was starting to get sore. He deserved this type of treatment for fulfilling every single one of my fantasies for as long as this has been going on._

 _He is my king and I shall treat him like one._

 _I arched my back and groaned real loudly when he wrapped his glorious lips around my nub._

 _Lapping my tongue over his tip, I trailed my tongue down his length and stroked up and down. Then took it back into my mouth._

 _His hips started to buck much more frantically than before, fucking my throat even deeper as his climax started to approach._

 _I took care of stroking him some more to ease him over the edge._

 _He soon exploded inside of my mouth with a loud grunt, coating my throat with his semen._

 _I swallowed all of his semen and pulled away from his shaft, still stroking it._

 _Seiya pumped his fingers up my wet sheath. His tongue still lashing attention on my clit when I finally came with a squeal, my essence flowing into his waiting mouth and over his slender fingers._

 _A few minutes passed as we took our time to recover from our orgasms before I dragged myself off of him to sit on the balcony floor._

" _Where do you think you're going?" snickered Seiya, reaching for me. A smirk was etched across his handsome face._

 _I returned his smirk and grasp his dick. "I thought you wanted me to reward you some more after we've been separated for several weeks, " I purred, giving him a kiss on his tip. His sharp intake of breath made me feel so proud at receiving such a reaction from him that I lapped at it until he pulled me away._

" _That isn't how I want you, Odango, " he breathed, sending my arousal spiraling to a new level with the way he was looking at me._

 _I gave him an enticing look, "Well, then, what way do you want me to be? Want me to bend over for you?"_

 _He leered at me, tugging me up on my feet. "Actually I want you like this …"_

 _Soon finding myself being turned around, I heard him coo, "Like this …"_

 _I yelped as he thrust into me, filling me to the hilt. My eyes rolled to the back of my head slightly at how good the sensations from this position were._

" _Now, ride me until you can't do so anymore, " he ordered, giving my neck a nip as he brought me to lean against his chest._

 _I moaned, rolling my hips to try and set a rhythm. "Oooohhhh, yyyyyeeeesssss … Mmm … fffuuuccckkk …"_

 _Slamming myself up and down on his shaft in this position was so new, but felt so good. His dick hit all the right spots inside of me that I was basically panting._

" _You can … go f-faster iiiifff yo-you … ffffuuucckkk … wa-WANT to, O-Odan-GO …" he panted against my neck, his hands still resting on my hips._

 _I nodded my head and started to bounce up and down on his shaft much more rapidly. My breasts bouncing up and down like Jell-O._

" _Ggggoooddddeeeeesssss … fuck, Seiya, so good … damn … deeper … oh fuck me!" I sobbed, using one of my hands to knead at my breast and the other to rub at my clit._

" _O-Odango … so ti-TIGHT … urgh! S-s-STARS!"_

 _His grasp on my hips tightened, his hips still slamming against my bottom._

 _I felt myself starting to creep towards the edge, my sobs and moans becoming more desperate. "I t-think t-t-that I'm gonna … FUCK! COME!" I whimpered and slammed myself down on his hard cock even harder than before._

" _M-me t-too …" he panted, still peppering kisses, bites, and hickies across my neck and shoulders._

 _I felt it closing in at rapid pace. I was ready to fall over the edge when …_

" _Odango, wake up."_

 _I frowned, wondering why he'd demand that when we're both awake and still engaged in our usual heated dance._

" _Odango, it's about time to go."_

 _I tilted my head back to give my lover a delicious kiss, tasting myself on his lips._

 _Mmm, his mouth could work wonders on my body._

 _Still trying to fall off the edge, I suddenly heard, "ODANGO! THERE'S A SALE ON CANDY ACROSS THE STREET!"_

Immediately shooting up at the mention of candy, Usagi looked around. "'Candy'?! What? Where? Can I have some? I'll have some chocolate!" she shrieked, still searching for any sign of the delicious treat.

A femininely soft, but masculine hand placed a bag into the blonde beauty's hand as their owner's deep voice cooed, "Here …"

Usagi looked up into Seiya's eyes in amazement.

"I got that for you before we had left the amusement park. I figured you wanted some for later …" he explained evenly, his eyes shining with emotions that she couldn't distinguish.

The blonde youth turned her attention back on to the bag and peered inside of it. Candy in all sorts of shapes, sizes, and flavors were the contents within it.

A smile cracked itself across her childlike features as she looked up at the man staring at her once more. "Thank you, Seiya. It's so sweet of you, " Usagi said, kissing his cheek.

A blush spread across both of their faces as silence descended between them.

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san, are they married?" one little girl asked her mother. Her green eyes eyeing the young couple with innocence.

Seiya and Usagi's blushes got even more deeper at hearing the innocent inquiry.

"Now, Ai-chan, I don't think that it's any of our business, " scolded her mother, even though she wondered the same thing secretly.

The little girl, Ai, pouted and turned her attention onto the couple. "Hime-san, are you married to that ouji-san?"

Their blushes deepened. Their eyes met briefly.

Usagi was the first one to look away as her latest fantasy came to mind, a squeak coming out of her.

Seiya raised an eyebrow at his secret love's reaction, wondering why she shied away from him.

"Ai-chan! What did I tell you about poking your nose into other people's business?" lectured Ai's mother as the bus stopped. She grabbed her daughter's hand and made her way off the bus.

"But, okaa-san, they look so cute together" whined Ai, pouting still.

"But that doesn't give you the right to stick your nose into their love life. They could be just friends for all we know."

Ai waved at Usagi and Seiya before she was drugged off the bus. "Goodbye, Hime-sama, Ouji-sama! You're both very pretty!"

The young couple flushed once more. They made sure to keep their distance from each other for the rest of the ride back to Usagi's house, even though Usagi found herself asleep on a smiling Seiya's lap at one period of time.

A smile was upon her lips as she slept.


	5. Oh My

A faint buzzing sound was heard within the confines of Usagi Tsukino's room, accompanied by gasps, whimpers, and pleas that flowed from the blonde beauty's lips in a flurry.

Usagi pressed the pink phallic object further up her cunt and sobbed with pleasure. Her hips gyrated against the vibrator, causing sharp sensations throughout her sensitive body.

The object of her desires still danced around within her head as the images from earlier that day resonated with her.

"Oh, yes! Seiya …. Oh Goddess … ah … like that … oh my …" she whimpered, still using her free hand to twist and pull on her nipples.

 _He looked so good with just a towel on today … Mmm … Why didn't it fall off?_

Usagi lamented the towel that hid Seiya's lovely … equipment from her wondering eyes earlier that day when she had gone to retrieve her friend from his football practice.

It hung on his hips so tantalizingly that she almost yanked it off, got on her knees, and showed him just how much she appreciated the sight of him soaking wet from a shower. It didn't matter whether or not some of his teammates came in, she would have allowed him to …

… _He yanked me up from my previous task of servicing him and shoved me against the lockers._

" _Did you really think that I'd forget about how you were looking at me while I was stretching?" he purred, rubbing himself against my clothed slit while nibbling on my ear._

 _I arched my back into his chest, trying to feel more of him against me. But he shoved me back against the lockers again._

" _I didn't say you could move, Odango. Now, tell me how much you want me, " Seiya growled, thrusting against me._

 _I gasped and tightened my hold on the lockers, holding myself back from grinding against his shaft._

" _Say it …"_

" _No …" I sighed as he trailed his fingers up and down my sides._

 _He yanked my head back forcefully, giving my neck a bite. "Say it …" he ordered once more, his thrusts becoming a bit more erratic._

" _N-n-no …"_

 _I squeezed my legs together in hopes of keeping Seiya right where I needed him, but they got nudged apart by one of his powerful legs._

 _I felt myself caving in from how he was now lavishing attention on that one spot my neck with his teeth._

" _Say it!" he snarled._

 _It took one more thrust of his hips and a nip to a very sensitive part of my neck before I finally broke down._

" _Yes … I want this … and I want you … please just fuck -, " I managed out before he flipped me around, slid my panties to the side, and thrust himself into my moist cove. A scream almost wretched itself out from in my throat if he hadn't swallowed all of it with his lips._

 _Cries and pants were soon heard from me after we broke off our kiss._

 _My back rubbed up and down against the lockers, most likely receiving some bruises and scratches that'll ache later but I didn't care. I was so lost in the throes of this passionate game between Seiya and myself that I was willing to allow anything as long as we ended up a sweaty mess._

 _I know that I should be worried about whether or not his teammates would walk in on us, but I really don't care._

 _My eyes were practically lolling to the back of my head when I saw_ it _._

 _A reflection of myself being bounced up and down rhythmically by Seiya against the gym lockers, my face etched with ecstasy. The sight opened up a new onslaught of moisture from my heated core as I started to climb closer towards my end._

 _Raking my nails across his back, I whimpered, "Go harder …"_

 _He smirked and replied, "Are you sure that you can handle that? Someone might walk in on us soon."_

" _I … don't CARE …. Now harder …"_

" _With pleasure, " Seiya cooed before lifting and slamming me back down on his dick even harder than before._

 _I was now delirious with pleasure from how much deeper he was thrusting into me. The edge was inching closer the more seconds that went by._

" _Seiya …. Oh Seiya … fuck me … oh my … ah Sei …"_

 _I'm going to come so hard, especially with how he was going over that spot on my neck again._

" _Mmm … Odango … so, so … Usagi …" he groaned into my neck, claiming my lips for another battle of domination._

 _One of my hands slipped in between us and I strummed my thumb across my clit a few times._

 _That and Seiya's powerful thrusts led to my ultimate demise as my muscles clenched, my back arched, and a loud cry wretched itself from me in the form of …_

" _ **SEI-."**_

"-YA!"

Usagi let out a sob and a few whimpers as her body convulsed from her intense orgasm.

After a few minutes, she shut off and withdrew her drenched vibrator from her cunt. The blonde beauty panted heavily, her chest moving up and down with the action.

Wiping sweat from her brow, Usagi licked her lips and sighed.

 _Ummm … that fantasy was very intense today …_

She gave one of her nipples a squeeze and moaned.

 _I wish that it was real so that I wouldn't have to do this all the time nowadays._

Allowing her eyes to drift close for a moment, they soon shot open as a brilliant idea finally struck her.

 _I could make Seiya mine! Surely it … No …_

Her mood darkened as she recalled the flamboyant idol's multiple flings that several magazines have reported about within the past few months.

 _Why would he want to be mine when there's other girls around that could very easily sate his every need? I'm not a model nor am I extremely well endowed. Why would he desire me?_

Staring off to space for a few minutes, she shook her head. A look of determination now etched across her face.

 _I'll fight for him and show him that I can be as desirable as his previous lovers. He won't know what hit him …_

With a nod of her head after that silent declaration, Usagi flicked back on her vibrator and set to work to sate her hunger for a certain dark-haired friend of hers once again.


	6. Play Me Like Your First Guitar

_This is something entirely new from what we usually do, but it's very exciting._

 _I could just smell the sweet scent of vanilla coming from the candle that Seiya was holding._

 _I wanted so badly to just move against his wondering hands, but I was restrained to the bed once again._

" _Odango, are you sure about this? This is something entirely new for you, " he voiced his concern about what we were planning to do._

 _I smirked and ground my bottom against his groin. "I'm ready for anything as long as you're doing it, " I purred, hearing him take in a sharp breath._

 _A minute passed before I felt the first few droplets of wax against the small of my back. My back arched at the sensation the molten material bought to my body._

 _His hand massaged my backside, kissing the back of my neck. "I can stop if you want me to, " he breathed into my neck._

 _I shook my head, slightly cursing the chair that he had me tied to._

 _He giggled and proceeded to cripple some more wax down my back before leaning me back. His mouth circled around my earlobe, suckling it as he spilled some candle wax against my breasts._

 _I wanted so badly to ground myself against the chair to relieve some of the tension building up within me, but he had made sure to secure me in a way that only_ _ **he**_ _can move me when_ _ **he wanted to**_ _._

 _One of his fingers came around to trace some of the trickling wax across one of my pink buds._

 _My back arched against him … or at least tried to since he had withdrawn himself from me to start untying my silken bindings._

 _After he was done undying my wrists, I made a move to pull him towards my backside – only for him to move away from me._

" _Seiya …" I whined, wanting nothing more than to hit him upside the head for not granting me my wishes._

" _Yes, my Odango Atama?" Seiya cooed, rubbing noses with me and trailing his lips against mine._

 _I puckered my lips to claim his, but he pulled away once more. "Would you stop teasing me?" I hissed, glaring at him._

 _He leaned me further back, drizzling some more wax against my abdomen. "Not till I'm done with you, " he sang and tugged on one of my nipples._

 _Shivers ran up and down my spine at the combined sensations of the wax meeting my heated skin._

 _Why haven't we tried this before was beyond me, but I'm never letting him not try this on me again … Next time though, it'll be him being teased._

 _I leered, "Aren't you going to untie anytime soon so that I can ride you?"_

 _Seiya chuckled, drizzling the last of the wax down my back. "Ummm ... No, I think that I prefer you like this, " he mused._

 _I opened my mouth to protest when he shoved his length into my mouth. Realizing what he was planning, I bobbed my head up and down on his length._

 _Groans and curses came from him in lowered tones as I pleasured him. His hands found their places upon my wax-covered buttocks, fondling them._

 _I took him deeper into my throat, using one of my hands to stroke at his balls._

" _Oooodddaannnn … O-O-Odango …ssssoooo … ummm …"_

 _One of his hands flew up to fist in my hair and yanked me, gasping, off of his dick. A smirk etched itself across his handsome face._

 _Seiya gave me a kiss and a squeeze to one of my breasts, making me moan. "You've been a good girl today. Time for your reward …" he said and moved away from me once more to stand behind me. His hands cupped both of my ass cheeks in a firm grip as he inched them apart slightly._

" _Open wide for your dream lover, Odango, " he purred once more into my ear, sending heat and wetness to my very core._

 _I could feel the tip of his length inching its way into my puckered hole and wanted nothing more than to scream at him to just slam into me and fuck me till next year already, but knew that it'll only egg him on to go slower._

 _My mouth started watering in anticipation at being filled to the brim with his dick. My breaths getting heavier by each second that passed._

 _My eyes almost rolled into the back of my eyes the more he inched into me._

 _I could feel it. I could just feel how this'll turn into mindless animalistic fucking soon once he finally slams into me. It's been a while since he took me like this and it was always so delicious when he did._

 _His hands would grip my hips so tightly as he slammed into my ass repeatedly._

 _His eyes basically hardened diamonds as he plowed away._

 _His voice hoarse from yelling praises and talking dirty within my ear._

 _Oh … I just wanted to finger myself right now, but he'll stop if I do and that won't be fun so I stayed put._

 _My breath caught as he made to slam home into my tight bottom. Wanton want and undeniable lusting grasping at my core to the point I could just come right now at the thoughts running through my head right now._

 _My grip tightened on the chain's armrest as that last delicious inch slipped in and he …_

" _ **KOU-SAN! TSUKINO-SAN! The cake!"**_

"GGAAAAHHHH!"

Usagi bolted up in her chair with a scream, her eyes springing open in shock and horror at the sight of her and Seiya's cake being on fire.

She heard her classmates either screaming (or giggling/fussing in the cases of Yaten and Minako) and made a move to put it out when a flash of dark blue shot pass her.

The fire was soon extinguished by the fire extinguisher Seiya has firmly grasped within his hands.

The classroom soon quieted down after that, before the home ed teacher snapped out of her stupor.

"Kou-san! Tsukino-san! Out in the hallway! NOW!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

The blonde beauty flushed while the raven-haired idol simply wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the classroom. But not before both of them caught the eye roll and smirk from Yaten nor the Cheshire cat look upon Minako's face on their way pass.

"Anou … I'm sorry, Seiya …" murmured Usagi, refusing to meet his eyes, "We're most likely going to get a failing grade and detention for causing a fire in there …"

Seiya shrugged off his jacket and sat it on the floor. "It's ok. It was mostly my fault for getting distracted by something worth looking at. Now sit down, " he reassured her with a faint smile.

The young blonde scowled, "But I'll dirty up your jacket."

A snort came from the musician. "As if I can't wash it later, but for now my Odango-hime needs to rest her lovely bottom, " he dismissed breezely.

Eyeing him skeptically, she sat upon the black material. "Are you sure?"

A weird look came across his face as he returned her gaze, earning a wide-eyed look and a gasp from her.

"I'm sure of it. I'll always will be when it comes to you. I'd do anything for you, Odango; _**Anything**_ , " he declared with finality that had her staring up at him in shock.

"Seiya …" She whispered, her heart fluttering with new emotions.

The idol opened his mouth to say something more, but decided against it and looked away with a flush and scratch to his head.

Usagi turned her face away as well, a flush upon her face but from the combination of what just occurred and her latest fantasy.

Silence stretched on between the two teens as one thought resonated within their minds.

 _Does s/he really feel that way about me?_

Seiya shook his head, smacking his forehead. "No way! I'm so stupid!" he murmured to himself.

Usagi nibbled at her bottom lip. "Maybe, but I don't know how to approach him about it. Especially since he's probably already got a lover … but it's worth a try …"

Their eyes met with such intensity that it shook their very cores.

"Odango …"

"Seiya …"

A sigh escaped the dark-haired male, "Do you have -?"

Their moment was broken when the classroom door flung open and their teacher stormed out to deliver their sentence.

 _Maybe another time …_ they both thought in unison as their teacher started to shriek at them about their recklessness and many other things that went over their heads as their hands briefly grazed each other without their knowledge.


	7. Dirty & Raw

**AN: This chapter was inspired by my 3 evil deviants known as DeniDiSun or DSD (The freaking Charmed Ones) in dedication to the mewling quim who so loving went by the anonymous name of lilacsandrosesromance in order to complain about the "balance" of this fic with the "bitch" parts and how Seiya doesn't service Usagi "enough" when … NEWSFLASH: this fic is based on USAGI'S fantasies involving Seiya, not the other way around. So please either shut up and leave my fic alone, educate yourself on the mechanisms of a sexual relationship, or grab some popcorn and enjoy the show that I'm about to put on that'll probably leave you feeling bashful or moist – pick one.**

 **Now … *bangs tambourine* Time to start the show!**

* * *

 _"What did I tell you about wearing that dress tonight? You know that it's only meant for me!" he snarled into my ear, making sure to thrust into me even harder enough to make me scream._

 _"Oh fuck! Sei …" I moaned, enjoying this turn of events._

 _"I told you to wear that green dress instead, but no, you just had to tease me and some other men. Do you know how hard it was for me to not go across the room and lunch that billionaire's son in the face when he touched you?" Seiya grunted, hitting a particular spot that had me clawing his back with my nails._

 _"Sei … oh … Seiya! Fuck!"_

 _"You know that you're mine and no one else's. You were made for me and only me. No other man can touch you or look at you the way that I do!" he continued, his thrusts gradually building up._

 _"Yyyyyeeeessssss … I under-under …. STAND!" I cried out when he hit another spot within me that had my toes curling._

 _"Tell me that you're mine then, " Seiya commanded, his breaths coming out in puffs against my neck. His eyes hardened steel from wanton lust and primal need._

 _I raked my fingers across his back once more. Blinded by pure desire and my impending climax._

 _Letting out a frustrated growl, Seiya lifted my leg up and proceeded to pound into me even deeper than before._

 _"Say it …."_

 _"Godde … so, so g-goo … faster …"_

 _His eyes narrowed, his pace quickening. "Tell me …"_

 _A squeak wretched itself from my throat when he bit into my neck. My nails surely leaving some wounds on his back from where I dug them in._

 _Seiya demanded one last time, "Say it or I'll stop."_

 _"I- I'm y-yours … Se …" I whimpered, kissing on his neck._

 _"Louder …" he chuckled, ravishing me even harder and peppering love bites across my neck._

 _"Y-yours … on-only … y-yours …" I sobbed, feeling my climax rapidly approaching._

 _I heard one last chuckle from him before he gave one, just one very delicious thrust that had my toes curling once more and my mouth open in a silent scream._

 _Seiya thrust through my climax for a few more minutes, intensifying the sensations before he suddenly withdrawn himself from me with a smirk against his face._

 _I glared at him, still trying to regain my composure. "Why'd you stop?" I hissed and was ready to smack that stupid, but oh so sexy smirk from his handsome face._

 _He shrugged, giving me a look that had me about ready to drop the rest of my dress onto the floor. "You have been a bad girl tonight, so there's no reason for me to give you more than you deserve, " he purred._

 _I grabbed him by his shirt and snarled, "You better finish what you started or I'll get another man to do it!"_

 _I knew that that was a lie, but it seemed to have snapped something in his head because the next thing I knew – I was bent over the sink, my panties ripped away from my body, and he was fucking me from behind._

 _"Don't you ever say that again. Ever, " he growled within my ear, lifting my upperbody so that I was fully on display for his eyes only with the help of the wall mirror._

 _I couldn't help, but egg him on from how good this second session of fucking was._

 _A smirk stretched across my face as I managed out between moans, "B-but h-how can I n-not … th-THINK about an-another man fucking me … oh! Like … THIS!"_

 _I reached down to my pussy and played with my clit, pretending to be excited by my statement. "Hmmm … es-especially if he w-were to have -YES! F-fuck m-me in front of ev-everyone a-at the PARTY!"_

 _That just seemed to make him more angry and determined to prove that he's the only man for me because he soon propped my left leg up on his shoulder and pinching and pulling on my nipples._

 _"No other man could get you to scream as much as I can and you know it! No other man can even dream of having you scream their name till you're hoarse! No other man can fuck you so hard that your toes curl, your nails dig into their back, and you just think about it for weeks afterwards when it's over; yearning for more! No other man has you staying up at night, pleasuring yourself to the thought of them fucking you! You. Are. Mine, Usagi. ALWAYS …" he grunted into my ear, emphasizing that claim with another bite to my neck and a pull to one of my nipples._

 _Oh Goddess … the things that this man says to me sometimes … I could almost feel another orgasm coming on from how explosive this second session of our heated fornication has been._

 _"Mmmm … say it …"_

 _"Seiya …"_

 _"Louder. Let them know who's doing this to you."_

 _"Se-Seiya …"_

 _His thrusts started to pick up once more. "Again …"_

 _"Sei-YA!" I cried, my sweet release so close. My eyes still trained on our reflection on the mirror, enjoying how Seiya kneaded my breasts._

 _"One last time …" he purred, giving my ear a sensuous lick._

 _My second orgasm of that evening ripped through me like a lightning bolt. I couldn't hear or see anything as I was drowned in a world of white._

 _When I came down from my high minutes later, I leaned against the sink to catch my breath after Seiya had eased me off of him to give me a smug look._

 _"On your knees …" was his next order that I gladly obliged like the others._

 _Kneeling before him, I looked up at my lover from underneath of eyelashes as he fisted a hand in my hair._

 _Seiya inched me towards his dick, my cum still covering. "Clean it for me, my love, " he hummed._

 _Gladly …_

 _I took him into my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down._

 _Seiya groaned, his breathing getting heavy after a few minutes. His grip in my hair tightened as he fucked my throat with his shaft._

 _"Yyyeesss, Odango … ssssoooo gggooddddd … uuuummmm …"_

 _I smirked up at him, rubbing his length and taking him deeper into my mouth._

 _"I'm gonna … shit … shit …. Ummm … dango … fuck … babe …" he breathed, fucking my throat even more._

 _I could feel him trembling beneath my hands._

 _He was close to fulfilling his own climax and I was ready to give him a surprise._

 _He finally came with a roar, bucking his hips repeatedly against my face._

 _Oh yes … I never get tired of this at all …_

 _Humming, I pulled away from his dick and swallowed most of his cum, then swished the remainder of it within my mouth till it was foamy. Bringing my left fist to my mouth, I spat it onto my thumb and index finger while holding his length with my other hand._

 _Watching for his reaction from beneath my eyelashes, I smeared it across the tip of his shaft as he stared at me in amazement and took in a deep breath._

 _Kissing my way up from his thighs to his abs to his chest to his neck and finally his lips, I wrapped a leg around his waist._

 _"Hmmm … maybe I should make you jealous more often, " I cooed into his ear playfully._

 _He snorted and opened his mouth to say something …._

 _"Usagi! Would you stop staring at Seiya-kun's ass already?! You look desperate!"_

* * *

Usagi pulled herself out of her lustful daze caused by seeing Seiya in a tuxedo that evening from across room and turned away in embarrassment when the aforementioned male and a few others looked over at the flustered blonde.

"Rei-chan! I was not staring at Seiya!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

The miko snorted, "Sure you weren't. You were basically drooling and almost fingering yourself since he's shown up."

The blonde beauty could practically see the smirk spreading itself across the dark-haired singer's face from the corner of her eye. Her breath caught as she watched he eyed her maroon-clad form up and down, licking his lips appreciatively when their eyes locked.

Then to add the icing on the cake that almost had her melt into a puddle, the teen idol winked at and raised his wine glass to her.

Her face reddened even more than before as she looked away again.

"Oh, looks like someone's got a mutual admirer as well, "teased Minako, making cat calls with Makoto.

The brunette proclaimed with a sigh, "You're so lucky, Usagi-chan. I wish that I had someone look at me like that."

"Me too, " chorused Minako and Rei.

Usagi shook her head at her friends and stormed off with a mutter of "let me go find Ami-chan. She won't tease me." She was unaware of the desire-filled eyes watching her every move as their owner pretended to be listening to his manager's senseless prattling.

Taking a sip of his white wine, Seiya licked his lips once more as he mesmerized every detail of Usagi's form in her lacy maroon number that evening.

I'll make her mine soon enough …

He raised his glass. "One more refill please."


	8. Ça te dérangerait?

_**AN**_ _ **: This chapter is Deni's fault, especially the prop in it. Teehee … Love you Deni? Teehee.**_

 _ **PS:**_ _ **SHE WROTE THE WHOLE SEX SCENE! And made a tutorial and …. Other stuff. ? (jk – je t'aime Deni … tee hee … no killing me.)**_

 _"Are you comfortable, my love?" I purred into his ear, making sure that his binds were tied especially tight so that he couldn't use his superior strength to break loose._

 _His midnight blue eyes glared at me. "As comfortable as I could be in this chair, Odango, " Seiya complained, trying to wiggle in his binds._

 _I smacked him on his chest and scolded him, "Didn't I tell you the rules of our game?"_

 _His teeth gritted in frustration, rolling his eyes as I circled around him. "I can't touch you in any way, you can do whatever you want to do with me for tonight, I can't complain …" he listed out loud._

 _I giggled, running my fingers through his long locks. "And?" I prompted him, already feeling the sexual frustration radiating off of him._

 _He swore under his breath and licked his lips before answering me._

 _" … And I'm not allowed to call you 'Odango' in any shape or form. It's Mistress tonight."_

 _I patted his cheek, kissing his pouting lips. "Good boy …"_

 _Seiya made to deepen the kiss, the intensity of his desire shooting to my very core but I denied him and pulled away from him._

 _I threw a lewd look over my shoulder at Seiya once I turned my back on him, switching on the radio._

 _Swaying my hips to the gentle beat of the song, I twirled around slowly. My eyes locked onto his as I gave my most sensuous performance yet._

 _His eyes watched my every move hungrily. His breathing coming out in small puffs of air as his arms fidgeted against his restraints._

 _I slid off my robe and tossed it across the room, making my way over to him. Trailing a hand over his sexy torso to his abs, I sat upon his lap and proceeded to grind my hips against his._

 _A groan escaped his throat. His eyes pleaded with mine to release him from his binds, but I only smirked at him and moved away once again._

 _Kneeling down, I looked up at him as I stroked him through his jeans._

 _His head rolled back in ecstasy as a few groans spewed from his lips._

 _I smirked at him as my hands unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then eased his beautiful cock out to play._

 _Licking my lips, I gave him a wink and trailed my tongue across the tip of his member._

 _A loud groan escaped him as he tried to buck his hips against my mouth to no avail._

 _I giggled, lolling my tongue over his head before taking him into my mouth._

 _"Fuck!" he cursed out loud, fists clenched in pleasure._

 _I withdrew myself from his shaft, licking my lips as I rose to my feet. Turning around, I placed my hands on my hips and started to inch my panties off at a tantalizing pace._

 _I could hear him grunt and swear in frustration as my bum rubbed against his cock teasingly on my way down to ease my panties off my legs._

 _"Can't I just … Odango, why don't you allow me to -?" he started, but I cut him off by shoving my panties in his mouth and jabbed my index finger against his nose._

 _"Seiya, "I sang, sounding like a teacher, "What did I say were the rules?"_

 _He simply pouted (at least he tried to with a mouthful of my panties) and gave me a look as if I kicked his puppy._

 _Moving away from him, I went over to my purse and took out what I needed with a giggle. Then I sat upon the bed, my legs splayed out for him to have a view of my cunt._

 _Seiya spat out my panties and gave me a look. "Odango … can't we just end this game and just fuck already? You know you want me as much as I want you, " he pleaded, shaking with unresolved sexual tension._

 _I shook my head, unwrapping the lollipop and sticking it in my mouth. "Not till I've had my fun, " I cooed, circling my tongue around it with a moan._

 _"Ummm … Your cock in my mouth … Me sucking and milking you for what you're worth … Oh yes …" I groaned, using my other hand to knead at one of my breasts and made a point of sucking on the lollipop as if it were Seiya's dick._

 _Seiya took in a shaky breath, watching me with desperation._

 _Humming to myself, I soon brought my free hand to my clit to stroke over it. Moisture started to gather at my apex and I arched my back in pleasure._

 _"Oh, Seiya … yes … You taste so good …" I groaned, swirling the lollipop around in my mouth and traced it over my lips._

 _Once I've gathered enough moisture in between my legs, I trailed the lollipop over my nipples to my navel to my lower lips._

 _"Don't tease me …" I whined, rolling it over my clit and lower lips. My back arching even more._

 _I could see his eyes darken with wanton lust and yearning from beneath my eyelashes. My heart blossoming with pride at being able to earn such a reaction from him._

 _Then I thrust the lollipop inside of myself, rocking my hips against it repeatedly. My head tossed back in pleasure._

 _"Oh fuck! Seiya … baby … ummm … deeper! Feels so … YES! Fuck my sweet cunt …"_

 _"I wish that I could …" he panted, fidgeting against his restraints once more._

 _"Oh!" I cried after hitting a very good spot inside of myself when an idea came to me._

 _Slipping off the bed while still fucking myself with the lollipop, I made my way over to Seiya and turned around to bend over and grasp onto the bed._

 _Reaching behind me with my free hand, I slid him inside of puckered hole and almost cried with pure satisfaction as he groaned behind me._

 _I rocked my hips back against him as I fucked myself on his dick and the lollipop. My climax was building up quickly from the combined sensations._

 _"Oh … Odan … Fuck … so tight …" were Seiya's groans from behind me._

 _"Oh Goddess! Seiya! AH! Faster!" I screamed, picking up the pace with my hips and the hand thrusting the lollipop into my cunt. I used a finger to trace over my clit and exploded with a cry of Seiya's name._

 _Sliding off of Seiya minutes later, I caught my breath and withdrawn the lollipop from inside of me._

 _Then I shoved the cum-covered lollipop into my lover's mouth, kissing his cheek. "Isn't that a nice treat from me?" I teased with a giggle, watching as he bit down on it and swallowed. His glare didn't waver a bit about my using him like a toy._

 _"Now I shall reward you for your efforts, but at a price …" I sang, working on his binds to untie him._

 _He made a frustrated sound. "What else is it, O – Mistress?" The dark-haired male asked me, stretching after I untied the last satin tie around his leg._

 _I gestured between him and the bed. "You, lay on the bed and pleasure me with your mouth but you still can't touch me, " I instructed him, giggling at his exasperated, but pleased expression on his face._

 _Seiya stripped naked, getting into position on the bed at neckbreaking speed._

 _I giggled at his impatient behavior and climbed on top of his face. "You know what to do, " I purred, grasping onto the headboard._

 _My dark haired lover wasted no time in proving that claim when he started to make sweet love to my womanhood with his glorious mouth that had me grasping on to the headboard and riding his face._

 _"Like that …" I encouraged him, moving one of my hands down to grasp at his hair._

 _I'd never get tired of this …_

 _Raising myself up to give him some breathing space after several glorious minutes, I let out a loud mew when he thrust his tongue into my core._

 _"Yes, baby … like that … Seiya … ummm …"_

 _I was fast approaching my second climax that evening, but I wanted it to go longer. I never want to part from this sweet haven that Seiya's mouth offering me._

 _His mouth is just too good to leave and he knows it. I'd happily die like this if it were possible._

 _Arching my back when he sucked my clit into his mouth to stoke it with his talented tongue, I was ready to go against my own rules and let him have his way with me in any and every way he wanted me that he so …_

 _"I think that we should head to bed soon, Odango."_

A groggy Usagi opened her eyes to peer around at the Three Lights' loft, catching sight of the girls sleeping against each other or Taiki/Yaten in the cases of Minako and Ami.

The movie that the Three Lights were featured in still played in the background of the scene.

Seiya giggled from beside her. "We really had a hard day at school today, huh?" he mused, his eyes softening in her. "You can take my bed for the night; I'll sleep on the futon. It's too late for any of us to drive you guys home, let alone walk you."

The blonde beauty opened her mouth to protest, but already knew that it was a losing battle from how equally stubborn the guitarist could be.

"Okay …"

"Good …" sighed Seiya, leading her to his room.

She peered around at his room, amazed by the amount of trophies, posters, guitar sets, and the scent of him that filled the room.

"What do you think?" he asked after getting out a T-shirt and shorts to loan her that night.

Nibbling at her bottom lip as she tried to keep herself from fainting in pure delight at his scent, Usagi nodded her head. "It's you, " she hummed, arms reaching out for his offerings.

"I know …" he breathed, his eyes staring into hers in a intense gaze after handing his clothes to her.

"Seiya …?" Usagi called, wondering why his face was coming closer to hers.

Maybe he wants to kiss me …

A flush spread across her face as she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

It's wrong of me to rush into it without asking her first ….

So Seiya trained his lips onto her cheek, planting a sweet kiss there before moving away.

"The bathroom is by the closet if you need it. Good night, Odango …" he stated, leaving the room and closing it behind him.

Leaning against the door, he hissed to himself, "Why am I stupid?"

"Why am I coward?" whined Usagi at the same time, smacking her forehead. "I should have went for it, but no! I waited for him to make the move! Stupid Usagi! Stupid!"

Letting out a sigh, She sniffed Seiya's clothes. The scent of cinnamon and sandalwood meeting her nose.

"They smell just like him, " the petite girl sighed dreamily, shedding her clothes to put his on.

I feel like I'm his while wearing these …

She struck another pose in front of his mirror, giggling.

Hopefully that will be true soon. I'm all yours, Seiya. Just you wait …

Meanwhile, lying on the futon across the hallway, Seiya had similar thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

I'll have her soon enough and when I do, I'll never let her go. Prepare to be mine, Odango … No other man will cross your mind once you are ... Just me …


	9. Hypnotic

_"No moving, or I'll stop ..."_

 _I glared down at the obnoxiously smirking male kneeling in front of me, wanting nothing more than to deck him in the face right now._

 _He kissed my thigh. "You know that you're enjoying this as much as I am right now, " Seiya cooed, looking up at me teasingly. "But keep your hands on the microphone, no moving them from there or moving your body at all while I'm doing stuff to you because I will stop if you do, understand?"_

 _I really, really wanted to kick him in the face right now. That damn smirk of his was getting on my nerves today._

 _He giggled at whatever expression across my face that showed my annoyance and kissed me._

 _"No pouting, Odango. This is all fun and games and will be worth the fun. I promise you, " he muttered in between kisses before resuming his previous position down below._

 _I begrudgingly grasped onto the microphone, trying my best not to shiver against his soft lips brushing feathery, sensuous kisses against my thighs and the backs of my knees._

 _Then he was pressing kisses around my mound, avoiding where I wanted him the most._

 _This man is driving me mad ..._

 _Barely holding in the urge to just break the rules and shove his face into my lower lips, I scanned the room with my eyes until ..._

 _"Oh! Yes ..." I moaned when his tongue trailed across my slit, wanting to rock my hips against his face as he continued._

 _He gave me a wink and pecked my lips before resuming his previous task._

 _I hate him ... I hate him ... I HAT - Oh ..._

 _"... FUCK!" I screeched loudly, my grip on the microphone tightening in pleasure from him easing his finger into my bottom at the same time he wrapped his mouth around my clit._

 _"Ooohhhh ... " I squeaked, enjoying the double simulation from him but still loathing how he wanted me to hold still._

 _Biting down on my bottom lip, I subconsciously rocked my hips against his face to get more of the feeling that he was providing but true to his word - he stopped._

 _Flicking me on my side, he teased me, "Didn't I say you couldn't move or anything? You were only supposed to hold onto the microphone and stay upright while I pleasure you, but ..."_

 _He made a clicking sound with his tongue in disappointment as he got up and made his way to his clothes._

 _Fuck his stupid rules and this game!_

 _I let go of the microphone and stormed over to him, swinging him around to claim his lips in a heated kiss and jumped up on him._

 _Rubbing my heat against his abs, I broke our kiss with a lewd look. "Fuck me?" I purred, hoping that he would change his mind._

 _Seiya chuckled and eased me up higher, his hands squeezing my buttocks. "With pleasure ..." was the last thing that he said before he plunged himself into me._

 _I cried out in pleasure, sinking my teeth into his neck and clawing at his back._

 _He gave a breathless chuckle and groan before he started to set our rhythm._

 _I bounced up and down on his shaft, relishing at being filled completely._

 _Goddess ... This is something that I could live with everyday ..._

 _Moving over to the piano in the room, he pulled me off of him and laid down me upon it._

 _I winked at him, spreading my legs wider for him to show him my cunt._

 _Seiya grasped onto my legs and lifted them overtop his shoulders before plunging into me once more._

 _I threw my head back in pleasure, sharp cries and wanton whimpers wretched themselves from my throat as him fucked me deeply._

 _"Oh ... Sei-YAH ... Fuck! Deeper!" I demanded, locking my ankles behind his head._

 _He smirked at me and continued to thrust into me even harder. My toes curling at how great it felt to have him hitting certain spots within me that always drive me wild with passion._

 _Pushing myself up by my elbows, I brought my lips up to his in a passionate kiss that ..._

Usagi's eyes flew open in surprise when she felt soft lips locked against hers in a passionate, but gentle kiss.

Midnight blue locks were seen as their owner continued to pour all of his love and passion into the kiss.

The kiss lasted for about a few more minutes before he broke it, trailing his tongue across the corner of her mouth that earned him a gasp from her.

The blonde beauty stared up at her friend in shock, her heart fluttering at what just occurred.

He actually made the first move ...

Seiya, misjudging her silence for disgust, smacked himself on the forehead. "Ugh! I shouldn't have done that! You must hate me now! All I was originally going to do was eat the other half of your cookie in your mouth, but -."

He was silenced by her lips in a heated kiss that had him taken aback for a moment before he returned the kiss with equal passion.

Shivers ran down Usagi's back when his tongue trailed across her lips, demanding entrance that she gladly granted.

Their tongues dueled in a heated dance of dominance. Their breaths turning into heavy pants as Seiya started to trail his hand up and down her thigh when a knock sounded on the break room.

Breaking the kiss, the dark-haired musician glared at the door as he back away from a dazed Usagi.

"It's time for us to do some more rehearsals, Seiya! Stop fooling around and let's go!" hollered Yaten from the other side of the door.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's impatience, Seiya retrieved his guitar from his previous spot and slung it over his shoulder before reaching out a hand to Usagi.

"Want to watch me play some more?" he prompted her, his eyes twinkling with a renewed spark.

The petite girl looked between his eyes and his hand, nibbling at her bottom lip with uncertainty.

A chuckle sounded from the other teen. "Come on! I don't bite ..." a leery look came across his handsome features as he continued with a slight growl, "unless you ask me to."

A blush graced itself across her cheeks as she smacked him on his arm and got up with a huff.

"Pervert!" Usagi shrieked as she stormed out of the room, a laughing Seiya following close behind her as their friends eyed the young couple with amusement.

Usagi's eyes stayed locked on Seiya's the rest of the Three Lights' rehearsal as he played his heart out with his guitar for her. Her heart still doing leaps and bounds from what occurred earlier that day.

 _Does this mean that we're an item now?_

Her stomach did some jumps at that thought, another blush coming across her cheeks over her latest fantasy.

A dreamy sigh escaped her lips that evening before her sweetheart's eyes locked on hers as they shared a secret smile with each other.

 _Maybe my dreams will come true after all ..._


	10. You Can Touch Me With (Part 1)

**AN:** _ **This and the other part of this chapter is dedicated to my Kit Kat, Dia, in honor of her birthday (I'm a day early).**_ __ _ **This is my gift to her for her special day as well as a thank you for being my friend, even when I'm having my emotional fits.**_

 _ **Wszystkiego Najlepszego! Dziękuję, Dia.**_ 😳😅 _**Kocham cię.**_ __

 _ **And Happy Halloween to you all.**_ __ __ __

Usagi nibbled at her bottom lip, eyes fluttering over her homework several times with deep concentration ... or at least she was trying to.

It was increasingly hard for her to focus on doing even a small bit of her homework that night with a certain idol, who stood at 5'5" and smelled like some tropical haven that she would gladly escape to if he'd just asked her, breathing on her neck.

"You look tense ..." He suddenly mused beside her, causing the blonde beauty to jump with a yelp.

Snapping her attention onto her boyfriend of 3 months, Usagi squeaked out, "What do you mean by 'tense'? I'm not tense! I'm far from tense! I'm never tense! It's impossible for me to -."

"Lemme see what I can do to make you feel much more ... " he paused, moving Usagi's hair over her shoulder, "... _relaxed_."

Usagi's eyes bulged out of her head at the implications of what Seiya was saying. Her breath quickening in anticipation when he leaned closer to her face.

He's going to finally make a move. It's been three months since we've started dating and he's yet to make a move towards that direction!

Her heart started to pound loudly within her chest as his lips grazed the corner of her mouth.

His hands found themselves on her back as he trailed his lips down to her exposed collarbone to deliver a kiss on it.

Usagi's heart stilled after that. Her breath caught in her throat as he nuzzled his face there.

Please say that this isn't going to only lead to another make-out session, not that I mind. I just want him to take me already ... Just take me already please ...

"Seiya ..." She whispered as he nuzzles his face into her neck, then got up.

"I need you to undress for me, " he breathed, making her gaze up at him in astonishment.

A flush settled itself across his face when it seemed to have dawned on him what his words must have sounded to her.

"Anou ... I want to have you relax but not in that way ..." He started, trying to explain himself.

Usagi looked up at him in horror. "You don't want to do anything erotic yet?" she stated in surprise, her heart clenching at the thought of not being ... desirable to her sweetheart.

Seiya's eyes widened at that statement before he shook his head. "No, no, _**no**_ I didn't mean it like that! I do want to take it there eventually. I really, really, truly do! But only when you want to, not when I want to. I'm thinking of you and I want things to be a lot more special for -, " he stammered only to be cut off by his girlfriend's finger.

"Ssh ... I understand, " she reassured him, flashing a pretty smile as a blush blossomed across her own cheeks. "Even though I want to take it to that level, I understand your reasoning for waiting."

Seiya smirked, grasping her hand to give it a kiss. "But if you wish it, I could speed up the process for you."

The blonde's blush deepened slightly before she replied with such boldness that it shocked them both, "I'd allow you to do anything to me if you wish it. Anything."

The young idol coughed and sputtered at her response, then recovered. Pulling away from her, he said to her, "Anyway, I need you to strip down to your panties and get on my bed for a massage. I want to help you relax."

The other teen stared at her boyfriend for a few minutes before nodding. Another blush came to her cheeks as a thought struck her.

"Umm ... Are you going to leave or something?" she mused shyly, looking away.

Seiya resembled a tomato after that, realizing his mistake a bit too late as he scampered out of the room with a trail of apologies spewing from his full lips.

Usagi let out a shaky breath and started to strip down to her underwear. Catching herself in the mirror, she made a face at herself as she poked at her sides.

 _I'm a bit too chubby ... And my boobs aren't as big as other girls' that he's been with ..._

Another thing occurred to her as she wrapped her arms around herself.

 _Has he done this with other girls before? Pfft! What kind of question is that? Of course he has! It's Seiya for crying out loud!_

Usagi looked away from her reflection, a pang of hurt hitting her when she caught sight of the bed.

 _Maybe we aren't ready for that step yet ..._

Then determination struck her. Her face hardening as she stormed over to the bed with a renewed purpose.

A voice that sounded oddly like Minako's sounded in her head.

 _Stupid Usagi! He's_ _ **your**_ _boyfriend and nobody else's! He's obviously head over heels for you if he wants to wait for you before you actually have sex! Straighten yourself out and get_ _ **your**_ _man already!_

With a huff, the blonde laid down on the bed on her stomach at the same time a knock sounded on the door.

Seiya's voice sounded from the other side, "Are you ready for me?"


	11. Slow Hands (Part 2)

**AN:** _ **The rest of my b-day gift to Dia, who wrote and directed**_ **this** _ **chapter. Hope she and you guys like this.**_

 _ **Happy Birthday again, Kit Kat.**_ __ __ __ __

 _"Are you ready for me?"_

Usagi let out a yelp as she sprung to her feet in embarrassment and wrapped his blanket around her before tumbling off the bed.

"Odango!"

Seiya rushed over to her aid, moving the blanket from around her face. "Are you ok?" he coaxed, checking her for any signs of bumps or bruises.

The blonde blushed at his prodding. "Yes, I'm ok."

"Are you sure? You took quite a tumble from my bed, " mused the dark-haired male, still poking and prodding at her to check her well-being.

Usagi swatted his hands away, her blush even deeper as the blanket fell a bit lower to reveal some of her cleavage. "Yes, I am sure. But aren't you supposed to be getting ready to get me a massage?" she squeaked out.

Seiya hummed, "Yes, but I'm much more concern with whether or not I'd have a _girlfriend_ to give one to after she took a tumble off _my bed_ without us doing anything on it _yet_." A smirk stretched across his face as her expression became even more flustered and took the opportunity to lift her into his arms.

Smacking his arm, she hollered, "Don't make comments like that! That's just ... Just ... _Unbecoming_ of you, pervert!"

He just laughed at her, kissing her cheek. "You obviously love the 'pervert' or else we wouldn't be doing this right now, " Seiya cooed into her ear, relishing at how she now resembled a tomato.

She pouted at him after he sat her down on the bed. "Not when you're being mean to me."

Seiya tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "You know that you love me, " he pointed out, pecking her pouting lips and disappeared into his bathroom.

Usagi cleared her throat, her blush slowly fading away. She laid down on the bed, waiting for her boyfriend's return.

 _Hopefully he won't give me too many heart attacks after that._

A snort sounded within her head at that that sounded oddly like Minako again.

 _You know damn well that you enjoyed it. Admit it! And you just can't wait to feel his hands all across your naked -._

"I'm ready if you are ..." his voice purred into her ear beside her.

Usagi nearly sprang up to her feet with a scream if he hadn't firmly, but gently held her down with one hand.

A kiss to her cheek made all of her fight or flight senses go numb as her form visibly relaxed at his presence. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Forgive me?" he cooed into her ear, giving her a kiss to the back of her neck that made her shiver.

Clearing her throat once again and holding back a blush, Usagi replied with a slight squeak, "I forgive you."

Seiya raised an eyebrow, brushing his lips across her ear. "Are you sure? You can make me _work_ for your forgiveness if you want me to. I'd do _anything_ for you, " he emphasized, giving her earlobe a nibble.

 _'Anything'?! He'd do 'anything' for me?!_

Usagi's breathing deepened a bit as her thoughts started to take a turn towards her innermost desires.

 _Maybe I can get him to give me kisses down on my ... Stop it Usagi! You guys aren't even that intimate yet! But ... it wouldn't hurt to take him up on his offer of doing anything for me ... He could just touch me on my breasts while he ... Stop it!_

Seiya watched her inner dilemma with delight, laughing internally at how cute she looked. "Ok, now it's time for me to touch you, " he purred, enjoying how she visibly jumped at that sentence but seemed to also arch her back in anticipation.

"Okay ... No funny business either ..." she directed, giving him a sharp look despite how she was arching her back to raise buttocks higher in the air.

"Only if you _want_ me to ..." was Seiya's coo response before he went to work on his task at hand.

His hands met with her shoulders to rub at them before trailing up and down her back.

Usagi's breath quickened slightly at the sensations his hands and the oil were sending throughout her body. A shiver ran down her spine when his lips met with the middle of her back as his nails gently grazed up and down her back.

Her toes curled in pleasure when his tongue trailed down her spine, his nails scratching gently at her waist, and his free hand rubbing circles on her inner thigh.

"Seiya ..." she moaned, clenching onto his sheets as he kissed the small of her back.

"Odango ..." he breathed against her skin, reaching his hands around to her front to fondle her breasts when ...

"Hey, Seiya! Where the hell have you been? We have a meeting with our - AH! MY EYES!" yelled Yaten, covering his eyes after slamming the door open to reveal the young couple's current state.

Usagi blushed, bolting up and wrapping Seiya's blanket around herself once more as she scampered off to his bathroom.

"I'm going to **kill** you ..." was the only thing heard from the other occupant of the room.

The silver-haired Light broke into a sprint, hands still covering his eyes.

Seiya sped after the shorter boy as he ran out of his room.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Usagi inhaled deeply from her perch on the toilet, still covering herself with Seiya's blanket.

 _Maybe next time we'll be able to do that._

A blush came across her face as another thought came to mind that had her crossing her legs.

 _What I wouldn't give to have his mouth on me more often ... I'd do anything to feel that feeling again ... Maybe I should return the favor ..._


	12. Cross My Heart

"I can't believe that you got him this! It's absolutely _cute_!" screeched Minako at the top of her lungs, staring at the object within her hands.

Usagi blushed even harder as everyone in Crown stared over at the group of teenagers. Covering her face and ducking down, she whispered, "Minako-chan, could you not?"

Rei whacked the bow-haired girl upside the head. "You idiot! Stop being so loud!" she screamed at Minako.

The volleyball player rolled her eyes and retorted, "But you're also screaming, Rei-chan! So stop trying to seem like you're better than me!"

"Only because you're being so loud about Usagi's gift for Seiya-san!"

Makoto and Ami sweatdropped/facepalmed at their friends' antics, feeling bad about how embarrassing they were being at the moment.

Ami looked over to Usagi. "Are you sure about giving him that? You two have only been dating for 7 months."

Usagi's face hardened, but still held a faint blush as she replied with confidence, "I am 100% sure about this, Ami-chan. I really am."

"How sure?" coaxed the genius, looking intently into Usagi's eyes.

Everyone at the table quieted down or stopped what they were doing to stare down the blonde beauty.

Usagi barely held in a blush as she fiddled with her hands nervously. "I am sure with all my heart that he's the one for me because ... " she paused for a moment, nibbling on her bottom lip as her eyes met those of all her friends, "I love him. I love him with all my heart. He makes me feel loved and not someone he just tolerates for the sake of having a relationship or anything. I'd do anything for Seiya, even die because he is truly my heart now and I don't know what I'd do without him. He is my one true love."

Makoto sniffled, dabbing at her eyes. "I wish that I was able to have someone like that in my life, " she gushed.

Minako had her hands clasped together, her eyes glittering. "I wish that Yaten-kun would grow a beard enough to say something like that to me, " she gasped, earning a nudge from Rei.

The miko gave Minako a dirty look, "You meant 'grow a pair', Minako-chan. 'A pair'!"

The volleyball player snorted, waving a hand in dismissal. "Do you really have to correct me every time I say something wrong? Tomato, potato, oranges, whatever ... You all know what I meant, " she huffed and slid Usagi's bag back over to her.

"What do you plan to do with Seiya after you give him that?" asked Rei, eyebrow raised.

Usagi swallowed sharply, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Anou ... I think that I'll ..." she started before taking a few more sips of her drinks.

"You think what, Usagi-chan?" probed Makoto, leaning in closer.

The other three girls inched closer as well. Even Ami was waiting in anticipation for what her friend was about to say.

"Umm ... Well ..."

"Spit it out already! We're not getting any younger!" shouted Rei, her impatience showing all across her face.

The petite blonde took one last sip of her drink before raising her eyes again to meet her friends' anxious ones.

After a very long pause, Usagi managed out, "I am planning on finally doing _it_ with Seiya." A even redder blush flared up across her face as her three of her friends let out a loud squeal that had everyone in Crown's cafe looking over at them.

"You guys, calm down please. You're making everyone stare at us again, " scolded Ami, even though she was doing her own happy dance internally.

Makoto, Rei, and Minako calmed down after that before the bow-haired girl broke the silence once more.

"You know what this means!" she squealed.

Makoto and Rei nodded along with her and exclaimed in unison, "Shopping!"

The blonde beauty sweatdropped at her friends' antics. "Guys ... You don't have to ... Really you don't ..." she murmured, covering her face.

Minako squealed once more, "But we must! This'll be your first time! We have to make sure that it's special for you!"

Usagi let out a groan, "Ami-chan, help ..."

A blush was now blooming across the genius girl's face as she slid a book over to Usagi. "Anou ... I think that you should read this, Usagi-chan, " she whispered to her friend and looked away.

Usagi blushed even harder after reading the title of the book and seeing the cover for it.

 _This is going to be a very long day ..._

 _ **4 Hours Later**_

"We wish you and Seiya good luck! I'm _sure_ that he'll _enjoy_ both of his _gifts_ tonight!" called Minako after they had dropped Usagi off in front of the Three Lights' apartment building.

"Don't forget to tell us the details after you guys are done!" yelled Rei, a wicked grin on her face as she gave the blonde a suggestive wink.

"And don't forget about what I told you about blowjobs, Usagi-chan! You have to ..."

Usagi flushed even more at her friends' boisterous behavior at what she had planned for that night with Seiya and gave them a wave. "Okay, I will remember all of that! Thank you guys! See you tomorrow!" she called back to them and started to make her way inside.

"Have a good night, Usagi-chan!" was Ami's surprisingly loud call before the doors to the building closed behind Usagi.

Remembering the way to the Three Lights' apartment, the odango-haired girl made her way to the elevator and pressed the button for the 8th floor.

Humming to herself, she checked over herself and peered into her bag at the gift that she had for Seiya.

 _I hope that he'll like what I have for him. I saved up on my allowance to get it for him. I can't wait to give it to him and for us to ..._

Another blush heated her cheeks at the thought of the other thing she had planned tonight between her and Seiya.

 _Maybe I should call him first ..._

"Yes, I should call him to make sure he's home, " Usagi mused to herself and took out her phone, pressing on Seiya's picture after unlocking it.

Bringing the phone to her ear, she waited patiently for him to answer.

 _ **Ring**_

 _ **Ring**_

 _ **Ring**_

 _ **Ring ...**_

 _"Hello, this is Seiya Kou you're talking to. I'm busy at the moment, so please leave a message for me and I'll try to get back to you soon ..."_

 _ **Beep ...**_

Taking in a deep breath, the odango-haired girl said, "Um ... This is Usagi calling to see if you're home tonight ... I have something special that I want to give to you ... I hope that I can see you, I've really missed you since you've been busy ... I love you."

Then she hung up the phone with a sigh, running a finger through her hair. Peering down at the new outfit hidden beneath her coat that she had on courtesy of the girls, a proud smile came across her face.

 _I really do think he'll like this ..._

The elevator stopped with a chime at the 8th floor.

She climbed off of the elevator and made her way to the Three Lights' place.

With her heart racing with her chest and her stomach doing twists and turns, she knocked on the door.

No answer.

A slight frown twisted her features as she knocked again and called, "Seiya! Taiki-san! Yaten-kun! It's Usagi!"

Still no answer.

Usagi pressed her ear against the door and heard some shuffling behind it. A pout made itself apparent across her face as she knocked on the door again and called, "Open the door, Seiya! This isn't funny!"

Still no answer.

Reaching a hand up to knock again, a glint of metal on her wrist caught her attention.

Her eyes widened in realization as she shook her key ring off of her wrist.

 _Seiya gave me a key to their place 3 months ago! Ugh! I'm so stupid!_

Grasping onto the key and inserting it into the door, she turned it. The door unlocked with a 'click'.

Usagi turned the knob, the butterflies within her stomach intensifying with anticipation at seeing her boyfriend.

 _Please let him be here ..._ She silently prayed as she opened the door ...

 _ **TBC ...**_


End file.
